Holonet News
• The Declaration of a New Order was a proclamation made by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine first as an address to an Extraordinary Session of the Galactic Senate and then to the general populace. In it, he proclaimed himself Emperor of the Galaxy, revealed the treason of the Jedi Order, and outlined his vision of transforming the thenceforth-abolished Galactic Republic into the new Galactic Empire. • “Jedi Rebellion,” the attempt by the Jedi Order to overthrow the Palpatine Government and replace it with a Force-worshiping theocracy. Across the galaxy treasonous Jedi and their allies worked against the people and their lawful Government, including a Jedi attempt to assassinate Palpatine himself under the pretext that that Palpatine wouldn’t immediately step down when the Jedi declared that the war was over with Grievous’ death, rather than waiting to see if the fighting was actually going to end. Information gathered from the Jedi Archives proves that the Jedi Order itself engineered the Clone Wars. Separatist leader Count Dooku acted on orders from the Jedi Council and it was Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas who ordered the creation of the Republic’s clone army. The Jedi ordered the clone troopers of the Grand Army to be short-lived because the Jedi wouldn’t need them once they had overthrown the Palpatine Government. The plot of the Jedi was foiled by Emperor Palpatine and the clone troops which proved to be loyal to the Government and not their Jedi overlords by executing Executive Order 66. The Order branded the Jedi as traitors and called for their immediate execution without question. • COMPOR (the Commission for the Preservation of the Republic) has been replaced by a new organization, COMPNOR (the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order). • 63 Senators have been arrested on charges of conspiracy and treason in the wake of the "Jedi rebellion." At this time, the latest names added to the list of traitors are Ivor Drake of Kestos Minor, Streamdrinker of Tynna, Shea, Sadashassa of Herdessa, Tanner Cadaman of Fennix, Grebleips of Brodo Asagi, and Fang Zhar of Sern Prime. • The Trade Federation, under Acting Viceroy Sentepeth Findos, has been nationalized as part of the Empire. • The new regional governors, Moffs, who will now be a direct link between various sectors and the Emperor himself. Among the first Moffs announced to the public are Wilhufff Tarkin, Denn Wessex, and Marcellin Wessel. • Citizens are urged to register their names, political persuasion, and weapons with Imperial authorities for the greater good. • Citizens are urged to help the new Empire by being clone donors, joining the military, joining COMPNOR, and becoming "eyes" for the Empire. • Non-human residents of the Empire are urged to register with their local Imperial representative. • Jedi fugitives still at large include Kai Justiss, Halagad Ventor, Qu Rahn, Ydra Kiwallen, Maw the Boltrunian, and Ranik Solusar. • The Senate Rotunda has been closed to repair damage caused by Jedi Master Yoda in his failed attempt to assassinate the Emperor. • It is against Imperial law to salvage from the wreckage of the Battle of Coruscant. • An industrial accident has reduced refining capacity in the Mustafar system resulting in a price increase for dolovite to 760 credits per barrel. • This year's Caamasi "Rainbow of Sunshine" Festival has been cancelled. Category:Star_Wars:_Dark_Times